Apa Artinya Aku Untukmu
by woozigzag
Summary: "Apa artinya aku untukmu?" satu pertanyaan yang Soonyoung kubur dalam-dalam, menyimpannya rapat. Hingga suatu ketika, Jihoon –malaikat hatinya mempertanyakan hal yang sama. [SEVENTEEN's Woozi, Hoshi] [SOONHOON/HOZI]


**.**

 **.**

 **S** oonyoung and **J** ihoon fanfiction

 ** _Apa Artinya Aku Untukmu_**

 **.**

Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung

( **SoonHoon** / **Hozi** )

 **.**

 **standard disclaimer applies**

 **Yaoi! Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung tersenyum, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Disinilah sekarang pemuda tampan itu berada, ditaman pusat kota yang sudah tidak begitu ramai mengingat hari sudah menjelang sore.

Entah apa yang telah menuntunnya kemari, tetapi dirasa Soonyoung harus berterima kasih kepada Seokmin, karena pemuda sialan yang memintanya mengantarkan kaus kaki yang tertinggal dirumahnya –yang kata Seokmin begitu berharga, dia sekarang berada disini.

Soonyoung tengah berdiri dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, memperhatikan seseorang. Seorang malaikat yang begitu indah, begitu cantik –bagi Soonyoung, malaikat tak bersayap yang sudah lama menyinggahi hatinya. _Lama sekali_

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu. Sosok yang begitu indah dimata Soonyoung, sampai-sampai untuk ditinggal berkedip barang sedetik pun dia tak sanggup, tak mau terlewat hal sekecil apapun ketika matanya terpejam.

Malaikat itu, Lee Jihoon. Pemuda bersurai merah jambu yang Soonyoung sendiri tidak dapat menggambarkan betapa manisnya pemuda mungil itu. Jika saja dipaksa bisa, Soonyoung akan menggambarkan Jihoon sebagai permen kapas termanis yang pernah ada, sampai-sampai dengan melihat saja, siapapun bisa merasakan betapa manisnya.

 _Tidak, tidak, hanya aku yang boleh merasaannya_. Soonyoung meralat pikirannya sendiri.

Jihoon tengah duduk dibangku taman tak jauh dari Soonyoong berdiri sekarang. Jihoon duduk seorang diri, tengah menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menabrak lembut wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung diilhami sebuah ide, buru-buru ia mencari ponsel disaku celana pendeknya. Setelah didapat, dia membuka kotak pesan, mengetikan beberapa kata disana, dengan senyum yang membingkai wajahnya.

 _Jihooni, sedang ada dimana?_

Soonyoung memperhatikan Jihoon yang tengah terusik karena getaran ponsel disampingnya. Jihoon mengambil benda persegi panjang disebelahnya, membaca pesan yang masuk diponselnya dan segera mengetikan beberapa kata.

Ponsel Soonyoung bergetar, ada pesan yang sangat dia yakini dari Jihoon. Buru-buru dia membukanya.

 _Taman seperti biasanya. Kenapa? Kau mau kesini, Soonyoung-a?_

Soonyoung mengetikan beberapa kata lagi disana.

 _Sampai dalam beberapa menit, tidak, mungkin detik. Tunggu aku,_

 _Chagi._

 _Ya! Apa-apaan?!_

Soonyoung terkekeh melihat sesaat balasan pesan dari Jihoon. Peduli setan kalau sesampainya disana dia bakal dihujani beberapa pukulan didada, dia malah senang – _sih_. Buru-buru Soonyoung berjalan kearah Jihoon-nya. Ah, dari dulu Soonyoung sudah mengecap Jihoon sebagai miliknya, tanpa adanya ikatan yang benar-benar mengikat. Ya, Soonyoung paham betul.

Bahkan kedatangan Soonyoung –yang saat ini sudah berada disampingnya, bisa Jihoon hitung dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Cepat.

"Kau tadi sudah ada disini ya?" Tanpa berniat menoleh pada pemuda berambut blonde, Jihoon mengeluarkan suara manisnya –sudah pasti itu menurut Soonyoung.

Si rambut blonde terkekeh, "Hm, aku tidak sengaja melihat malaikat manis sedang duduk sendiri disini, jadi aku hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan, tidak mau merusak pemandangan indah." Nyatanya sekarang dia yang merusak.

Soonyoung tersenyum ketika melihat ada rona merah muda dipipi gembil pemuda disampingnya.

"Lalu kenapa masih mengirimi pesan kalau sudah tahu aku disini?" Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Jihoon tidak berniat mengubah posisinya.

"Kenapa ya? Kangen mung- aw!" Jihoon mencubit pinggang lelaki disampingnya gemas, "Tidak nyambung, Soonyoung."

"Aku serius kangen kamu, Jihoon. Mana pernah aku bohong." Nyatanya kalimat terakhir adalah dusta dari Soonyoung.

"Padahal tadi siang kita masih ketemu di sekolah." Jihoon memposisikan kepalanya didada Soonyoung, yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Memang kalau kangen harus nunggu lama dulu ya?" Soonyoung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu Soonyoung-ssi, tapi yasudahlah." Setelahnya Jihoon memilih diam. Dia tidak akan pernah menang kalau urusan berdebat dengan Soonyoung.

Pemuda pemilik mata indah itu tertawa jenaka, merasa menang dari si mungil.

Soonyoung semakin menyamankan posisinya juga posisi Jihoon. Merengkuh pemuda manis itu kedalam pelukannya, yang dipeluk sedang sibuk menggambar bentuk abstrak didada bidang miliknya. Mereka saling diam, menikmati keheningan disana hingga Soonyoung mendengar deru napas halus Jihoon yang mulai terlelap dipelukannya.

 _Cukup seperti ini_ , Soonyoung meyakinkan diri sendiri. Seperti ini saja sudah cukup dan sangat cukup baginya. Selama bisa berdekatan dan bias memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon, Soonyoung sudah merasa bahagia. Dia tidak keberatan meski ikatan yang mereka jalin selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Hanya teman, teman dekat, hingga Soonyoung dapat merasakan kegetiran disana.

Jika diingat-ingat, Soonyoung sudah menjalin tali persahabatan dengan Jihoon sejak dia sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan simpel satu ditambah satu dari guru kelasnya. Hingga sekarang ini, dimana dirinya sudah bisa merasakan mana rasanya sakit karena cinta, cinta yang mungkin –Soonyoung berdoa dalam hati, jangan sampai, bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Nyatanya, kenyataannya memang begitu. Sekuat apapun dia memohon kepada Tuhan, tetap saja cintanya hanya Soonyoung sendirilah yang merasakan.

Soonyoung memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang sangat teramat Soonyoung cintai. Meskipun begitu, Soonyoung sudah tahu –meskipun sebenarnya tidak, tapi dia yakin Jihoon tak memiliki segenap perasaan yang sama, Soonyoung bias melihatnya dari mata Jihoon malam itu,

.

.

.

 _Malam itu, malam yang dingin bagi Soonyoung. Dia memilih bergelung didalam selimut tebal diranjang super nyamannya. Menjadi anak tunggal dari pasangan sibuk itu memang berat, dimalam yang butuh kehangatan seperti ini dia malah ditinggal seorang diri._

 _Pukul delapan malam, sudah lebih dari dua jam Soonyoung tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, tidak juga terlelap, ataupun mengantuk._

 _Soonyoung gelisah._

 _Soonyoung sedang gelisah, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan gelisah ketika mendengar rencana orang lain yang akan menjadikan pujaan hatinya milik orang lain itu? Tidak seutuhnya memang, tapi tetap saja. Lebih lagi, orang lain itu terkenal dengan permainannya._

 _Ditengah kegelisahan hatinya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tanpa Soonyoung tebak pun, dia tahu siapa orang itu._

 _Jihoon, orang yang menjadi sumber kegelisahannya. Juga orang yang telah mampu merebut separuh jiwanya._

 _"Soonyoung?" Suara itu terdengar biasa saja, apa hal itu belum terjadi? Mana mungkin, telinganya masih normal untuk mendengar percakapan orang lain itu tadi siang._

 _Soonyoung tak bergeming, tetapi dibalik sana lelaki itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingin menangis tapi tak bisa._

 _Derap kaki ringan milik Jihoon terdengar mendekat._

 _"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, Soonyoung. Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura kau tengah terlelap." Kini Jihoon memposisikan dirinya tidur disamping Soonyoung yang tidur membelakanginya._

 _"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tadi? Ah tidak mungkin kau tahu ahahaha." Suaranya datar, apa maksudmu Jihoon?_

 _Sudah sepersekian menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sebelum akhirnya Jihoon kembali membuka suara._

 _"Sejam yang lalu, Seungcheol hyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku."_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum kecil tanpa ekspresi, posisinya masih sama, membelakangi tubuh kecil yang dari tadi mengajaknya bicara._

 _Jihoon berdeham sebentar, "Kau tahu aku menjawab apa?"_

 _Kau pasti menerimanya 'kan? Walaupun aku berharap tidak._

 _"Hm, benar. Aku menerimanya." Jihoon menjawab seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran Soonyoung._

 _Soonyoung tersenyum._

 _Dan tidak ada yang terjadi disana. Jihoon mati-matian utuk tidak menngis kala Soonyoung tak member respon apa-apa. Jihoon sudah menduganya, tertawa getir disana. Sakit_

 _Jihoon berniat bangkit dari tidurnya, untuk apa menunggu jika tidak akan mendapat respon sama sekali. Tetapi baru saja dia akan bangkit, tangan itu segera menarik lengannya, merengkuh tubuh mungil Jihoon, membenamkan wajah manis Jihoon didadanya yang bergemuruh. Benar, itu tangan Soonyoung._

 _"Setelah ini, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah mengabaikanku meski ada dirinya."_

 _Jihoon mendongak, menatap mata sipit Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung mencoba menyelami mata bening Jihoon malam itu. Ada tatapan kecewa, sedih, juga bahagia disana._

 _Aneh,_ – _pikir Soonyoung._

.

.

.

Sudah lewat bulan ketiga malam itu terjadi. Dan sekitar dua bulan setelah malam itu pula, Jihoon datang padanya, pada malam yang sama dinginnya. Soonyoung ingat betul, Jihoon datang dengan wajah datarnya. Memeluk tubuh Soonyoung ketika pintu kamar terbuka.

"Seungcheol berselingkuh dengan Jeonghan, mereka melakukannya didepanku."

Ada nada yang tidak Soonyoung mengerti disana, kecewakah? _Kenapa kau tidak menangis Jihoon? Seharusnya kau menangis melihat priamu mempermainkanmu_.

Tapi Soonyoung tetaplah Soonyoung, akan berusaha nenyembunyikan apa saja yang mengganjal dihatinya demi kenyamanan orang lain, terlebih Jihoon. Jadi malam itu yang dapat Soonyoung lakukan adalah menemani Jihoon terlelap dengan tetap berada dipelukannya.

 _Kau datang disaat kau sedih, kau juga datang disaat kau bahagia._

 _Kita melakukan segala hal bersama, tapi kau bukanlah milikku dan aku bukanlah milikmu._

 _Jadi, apa artinya aku untukmu, Jihoon?_

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Soonyoung?" Nada manis itu menyapa pendengarannya, membangunkan dari lamunan yang kalau dibiarkan akan berkepanjangan.

"Aku sedang menerawang masa depan indah kita berdua." Jawab Soonyoung dengan perhatian penuh pada langit yang mulai menggelap.

Jihoon mendengus, "Kenapa kau suka sekali menggombal, huh?"

"Hey, siapa yang gombal? Aku selalu bicara jujur tahu, kalau aku bilang kau cantik, berarti kau memang cantik, kalau aku bilang manis, berarti kau juga manis. Tidak ada kata gombal dalam kamus Kwon Soonyoung." _Dan kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, berarti aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu, Jihoon-a_. Soonyoung menambahkan dalam hati.

"Terserah."

Menit demi menit berlalu, tidak ada lagi bualan Soonyoung. Jihoon sedikit merasa bersalah tadi, tapi peduli setan Soonyoung memang lelaki menyebalkan yang pernah ada.

 _Tapi aku mencintainy, sangat._

"Tatap aku," Tiba-tiba Soonyoung meraih dagu Jihoon, membuat wajah manis itu berada tepat di bawah wajahnya.

Wajah Jihoon memerah, segera menunduk, menghindari _face to face_ dengan Soonyoung. Tapi Soonyoung memang keparat, dia kembali menghadapkan wajah Jihoon kembali menatapnya.

Tangan Soonyoung menjelajahi wajah Jihoon, berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena dipertemukan dengan salah satu malaikat dengan pahatan sempurna seperti Jihoon, "Kau cantik."

"Aku laki-laki, bodoh." Jihoon mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan memukul dada bidang Soonyoung.

"Jangan mencoba sembunyikan wajah sempurnamu dariku, Jihoon." Seakan tersihir, Jihoon kembali menatap Soonyoung tepat dimatanya. Mata yang membuatnya sesak saat bertemu dengan obsidian miliknya.

"Apa artinya aku untukmu, Soonyoung?"

Tanpa bisa Jihoon cegah, kalimat yang selama bertahun-tahun Jihoon kubur dalam-dalam dihatinya lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Yang tanpa Jihoon sadari, kalimat itu kalimat yang sama dengan yang Soonyoung pertanyakan. Jihoon tidak sanggup lagi menahannya, benar-benar tidak sanggup kala Soonyoung menghujaninya dengan pandangan itu, pandangan terhadap dirinya yang sulit sekali bagi Jihoon untuk memahaminya.

Soonyoung tersenyum, mengusak lembut rambut Jihoon,

"Kau –

ada jeda,

–malaikatku. Malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan khusus untukku, untuk menjagaku, melindungiku dan menanamkan perasaan yang tak dapat kutolak alih-alih kuhindari."

Jihoon terdiam, namun tangannya menyusuri wajah laki-laki yang amat dicintainya selama ini. Jujur saja, dia bingung dengan apa yang telah Soonyoung katakan.

"Lalu, apa artinya aku untukmu, Jihoon?" Soonyoung masih dengan senyum mempesona disana.

Jihoon terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung terhadap dirinya.

Dalam keheningan itu, keduanya masih mempertahankan posisi mereka. Angin berhembus menyapu lembut wajah sepasang insan yang tengah menyelami mata masing-masing lawan, mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Tanpa bisa dicegah, masing-masing mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir, menyalurkan segenap rasa cinta yang kian membuncah, rasa sayang untuk saling melindungi dan rasa cinta untuk dapat memiliki.

Tanpa Jihoon menjawab pun Soonyoung tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya. Soonyoung tersenyum disana, Jihoon juga.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi malaikatku ini bohong ketika pacaran dengan keparat Cheol?" Soonyoung mencubit pipi gembil Jihoon.

Jihoon memukul dada Soonyoung, kebiasaan yang benar-benar disukainya. "Aku benar-benar pacaran Soonyoung, aku tidak bohong."

"Tapi Jihooni 'kan hanya cinta Soonyoung." Soonyoung menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Ya! Menyebalkan! Kau terlalu percaya diri Kwon." Pukulan sayang didada Soonyoung berubah menjadi pukulan brutal. Sakit sih, tapi peduli setan, Soonyoung malah senang.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya kalau kau mencintaiku?" Soonyoung mengunci tangan Jihoon dengan miliknya.

"Itu semua salahmu. Coba saja malam itu kau marah dan bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, pasti aku menolaknya. Tapi kau hanya berkata jangan mengabaikanmu. Apa-apaan, aku frustasi jadi aku terima dia besoknya."

"Besoknya?" Mata Jihoon membulat. _Ah, sial, kelepasan_.

Soonyoung menuntut jawaban.

"Iya, iya, sebenarnya malam itu aku belum memutuskan, tapi kau menyebalkan." Jihoon memainkan jarinya, kesal dengan Soonyoung.

"Kudengar Seungcheol selingkuh karena kau tidak pernah mau menciumnya." Alis sialan itu naik turun lagi.

Wajah Jihoon merona, "Karena aku maunya kau, aku ingin yang pertama denganmu."

"Jadi, tadi yang pertama?" Soonyoung memiringkan kepalanya.

Jihoon menggeleng. Soonyoung syok parah, "Jadi, kapan?"

"Sebenarnya, malam dimana aku putus dengan Seungcheol, aku menciumu sepihak saat kau tidur." Jihoon memalingkan wajah merahnya, kesal sih tapi banyak malunya.

"Sudah tukang bohong, mesumnya juga akut." Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon gemas.

Jihoon merasa bersalah. "Maaf."

Soonyoung tersenyum hangat, "Tidak masalah, aku bersyukur jadi yang pertama untukmu. Maaf juga untuk ketidak pekaanku selama ini."

Jihoon mengangguk paham, "Soonyoungi," Ketika yang dipanggil menoleh, Jihoon mencium pipi laki-laki tampan itu.

Soonyoung mengeluarkan senyum bodohnya kemudian menatap Jihoon, "Kita tidak perlu pacaran, besok aku akan melamarmu, mesum!"

Sebelum Jihoon bisa berteriak, Soonyoung buru-buru membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibir basahnya.

Ya, tidak buruk bermalam ditaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ehehehe, Soonyoung tertawa – _ala setan_.

.

.

( ** _End_** )

.

.

 **A/N**

Halooo, saya baru disini, saya amatir, saya apalah hanya butiran debu.

Fanfik pertama. Okay, saya suuuuka saya cintaaa SoonHoon so much, yah meski sebenarnya saya Jicheol Hardship.

Baik saya gak tahu mau ngapain ini, maafkan saya karena telah berani mengepos fanfik absurd macem begini, apalah daya.

Yah, btw sekarang hari pertama konser mereka, saya pengen disana tapi yasudahlah, lagi-lagi apa daya.

.

Jadi, berkenan untuk **review**? pls /digeplak


End file.
